


Love Knows No Bounds

by worldwideawesome



Series: Requests [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (including Mark), AU, Angst, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Requests, University, University AU, norenmin, oneshots, the rest of dream will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwideawesome/pseuds/worldwideawesome
Summary: Norenmin oneshots as a university au (unless stated at the start of a chapter that it's another universe).I take requests so please feel free to comment them!





	1. 3 Boys and 5...Cats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "I may have accidently sort of adopted five cats."

"So...you know how I was meeting up with Chenle this morning for coffee? Yeah, well I may have accidently sort of adopted five cats as well."

That was the last thing Jaemin had expected hear that day, especially by one of his boyfriends.

It had been a relatively slow day so far. Renjun had left early to meet up with Chenle and Jeno had had a class in the morning, laving Jaemin to his own devices. He'd had a pleasantly quiet day, having already managed to catch up on a class he'd missed and start a new book he'd been meaning to read for a while now.

Honestly, Jaemin couldn't have had a more mundane day if he'd tried. Shame the rest of his day couldn't've been like that.

"Come again?" he asked, preying he'd heard wrong.

"I kinda adopted five cats..." Renjun trailed off, biting his lip guiltily and trying to avert his gaze before adding on a meek, "surprise?"

"Why?" was all Jaemin could think to ask, his brain still trying to compute exactly what he was hearing.

"Well, Chenle was telling me about this adorable little kitten him and Jisung adopted from this place. Oh my gosh Nana! You should've seen how small and adorable it was! Anyway, the place was pretty near by so we decided to go visit it to look at the kittens and I was kinda pressured into adopting five," the elder rambled, explaining (vaguely) how their new cats came to be, his voice going slightly quieter at the end.

"I'm not following," Jaemin admitted, still not able to tell if this was just a weird joke or not, "what do you mean you were pressured? By who?"

"By the cats..." was all he received as a reply.

Sighing, Jaemin thanked God he loved his boyfriend enough to not try and strangle him in this second. Slowly, he took in a deep and dramatic breath before willing himself to push the conversation on, "What do you mean 'by the cats'? How can a cat pressure you?"

"I swear, I was only going in to look, not adopt. But their eyes. They kept looking at me as if they were saying 'take me home'. I couldn't just leave them! So before I know it I've accidently sort of adopted five cats," Renjun explained in a tad more detail than last time, his explanation causing Jaemin to sigh and face plant into his own hands.

"Where are they?" was all he could ask once he'd lifted his face out of his hands. He'd decided to see if this was actually real or not. It was too random to be true, right?

Wrong.

Of course, he had to be wrong. One of his boyfriends had actually went ahead and adopted five cats. Five living creatures. How were they going to take care of them when they could barely take care of themselves?

"Huang Renjun," Jaemin groaned in despair as he watched Rejun pet one of the five cats he'd put in the boot of their cat, each cat in their own individual crate.

"You know we can't keep them, right?" Jaemin asked, scared of his boyfriends reaction. Hopefully he hadn't already gotten too attached.

"I know," Renjun sighed as he stared longingly at the cats, "they're just too adorable though. How're we meant to give them up? They've already been abandoned once before."

"Well, we're going to have to. There's barely enough space in our flat for the three of us, let alone another five cats," Jaemin tried to reason, the sight of the cats driving him crazy. They were soooo cute. But despite how cute they were, they couldn't keep them.

"What's up...why's there a load of cats in the back of our car?" Jeno asked as he suddenly approached the pair, making them jump slightly in surprise.

"Renjun decided it'd be a good idea to adopt five cats," Jaemin explained, staring at Renjun with his eyebrows raised as he spoke.

"What? Why? How are we meant to look after five cats when we can barely look after ourselves? You know we're broke university students, right?" Jeno fired at Renjun, taking the words straight out of Jaemin's mouth.

"I'm sorry," was all Renjun said quietly while looking down and cowering slightly at his boyfriends harsh tone.

"No, I'm sorry baby," Jeno apologised, instantly feeling guilty at the tone he'd used, "I'm just surprised. You know we can't keep them right?" he asked this time but more gentler.

"Yeah, I know. That's what Nana said as well," Renjun replied disappointedly, as if he somehow thought Jeno's response to the cats would be any different from Jaemin's.

"So...what are we going to do with them?" Jaemin spoke up once his boyfriend's had finished, "aren't you able to just take them back?"

"Yeah, I guess," was sighed as a reply.

Although he wasn't about to admit it, Jaemin and Jeno could clearly tell their boyfriend was gutted. He'd always told them about how much he wanted a cat. Now finally when his wish came true he had to give it up.

But no matter how much Jeno and Jaemin loved their boyfriend and his smile, they also loved being able to afford rent - something they knew they wouldn't be able to do with five more cats to feed and look after.

"Here, I'll drive," Jeno said as he tentatively pried the keys from Renjun's grip. Once having received the keys he gave Renjun a quick kiss on the lips before making his way into the car.

Sighing, Renjun made his way into the car as well. His two boyfriends were sat in the front seats with him in the back, wanting to be as close to his cats before he could no longer call them 'his'.

Of course, he knew it was crazy of him to expect to be able to keep the cats. He just felt so bad about it though. The cats had already been through enough - having been put in a rescue centre and all.

Personally, as he's already expressed before, he blames the cats for all of this. They were just too cute to leave in that place all alone. Looking back he's not quite 100% sure what actually possessed him. Chenle had even expressed many times just how stupid his idea had been.

"We're here babe," Jeno finally said, reaching over the back of the car to where Renjun was, squeezing his knee gently in order to break him out of his thoughts.

"Let's get this over with I guess," Renjun replied sadly as he made his way out of the car, unaware of the look his boyfriends were giving each other.

* * *

It'd been 2 days since the cat mishap and for those whole 2 days Renjun had felt like something was missing from his life.

He knew it sounded stupid. He'd only actually had the cats for less than 3 hours but that was long enough for him to realise just how much he needed a cat in his life. He'd spent years longing for one and never being able to get one due to his mum being allergic. But now when he'd finally gotten the chance to share his love of cats with the two people he loved the most, they had to give them back.

He wasn't dumb though. Despite having impulsively adopted the cats without really thinking of the consequences, he knew well that they wouldn't be able to afford to look after all of them. He just couldn't stop dwelling on them for some reason.

Renjun's boyfriends had clearly caught onto the elders deflated mood. They obviously knew how much their SO had wanted a cat. They just handn't exactly known how intense the desire was. Well...until he brought back 5...

"Renjun," a soft voice whom said man instantly recognised as Jaemin's called from the living room.

"What is it love?" Renjun asked, rolling himself off the bed where he was currently trying to finish an assignment,

As soon as he entered the living room he was caught of guard by a sight that surprised him so much he thought for a second he was hallucinating.

Sitting in the middle of the room was Jeno with a small kitten sat on his lap, Jaemin on his left patting the kitten tenderly. Both of them smiling up at him.

"W..what?" Renjun asked, his face scrunched up in a strange combination of surprise and confusion.

"Surprise," Jeno said gently, smiling happily as his hand continued to stroke the kitten gently on the back.

"Is this for real?" Renjun asked sceptically as he made his way over to his boyfriends and the kitten, a bright smile taking over his whole face despite his scepticism.

"We know how much you want a cat and this one was just too cute to give back so we decided to go back to the shelter and get it," Jaemin explained while picking up the tiny kitten from Jeno's lap and handing it carefully over to Renjun so that it was still comfortable despite being maneuvered around.

"But I thought you said our budget didn't stretch to a cat?" Renjun asked, confused at the sudden change of heart from his boyfriends.

"I'm sure we'll be able to stretch it to one cat," Jeno replied this time, smiling tenderly at the way his boyfriends were fussing over the new addition to their little family. God, he really loved them.

"Also, to be fair we said our budget couldn't stretch to owning five cats," Jaemin added, emphasising 'five' as he laughed lightly.

"But what about the flat being too big?" Renjun continued to quiz them.

"We figured that one little cat wouldn't leave us too tight for space. Also cats usually wander about outside anyway," Jaemin replied, scratching the kitten under one of its ears gently at the mention of it.

"Thank you," Renjun finally said sincerely as he looked at each of his beautiful, kind and loving boyfriends before adding, "I love you both, so much."

"We love you too," Jaemin giggled shyly as he pecked Renjun on his cheek before pulling back and cheekily saying, "just as long as you don't mass buy cats again."

Pretending to be offended, Renjun turned slightly to the side, hiding the kitten as if protecting it.

"Don't listen to them Lucky. Their just being mean," Renjun 'whispered' to the small kitten in his arms, gaining a light, playful slap from Jaemin.

"Lucky?" Jeno laughed, "don't you think that names a bit overused? Especially with it being a black cat and all?"

"I think it's a fitting name," Renjun simply replied with a laugh before holding Lucky up so that their eyes were in line, "Isn't that wight wittle Wucky?" he asked in an overly done baby voice, causing his two lovers to both laugh and shake their heads slightly at their boyfriends antics.

"It was her eyes, wasn't it? That made you go back for her I mean," Renjun finally asked after a few minutes of them just sitting in silence and playing with Lucky.

"Eh, I mean it was someone's eyes, but not Lucky's," Jeno teased, "you wouldn't stop looking like a kicked puppy. We had to do something."

"Well, thank you," Renjun said gratefully once again, meaning it just as much as the first time and deciding to ignore the teasing by just rolling his eyes, "I love her so much," he sighed as he hugged Lucky to his chest, inhaling her freshly cleaned, rose scented fur.

As Jeno and Jaemin watched their boyfriend play with the kitten, their hearts swelled with love. And although they weren't able to let him keep all five cats, they were glad they were able to let him keep at least one. Even if it means that they'll no longer have as much money to spend on themselves anymore, the smile on the elders face was the only evidence they needed to know they'd made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! So I've recently fallen in love with this couple and naturally had to make a series about them.  
This series will just be a load of oneshots set in the same university au unless it says at the start of one that it's set elsewhere.  
I'm open to Norenmin request as well so feel free to comment or dm them!  
I also post all of my fanfictions to wattpad as worldwideawesome_ so please feel free to support me there as well.  
Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day!! <3


	2. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin isn't feeling too good, causing Jeno and Renjun to worry about their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Demi_dings. Hope you like it! <3

It was 3am exactly when Jeno had woken up to the sound of vomiting. 

Worried, he looked beside himself to where his two boyfriends should've been lying but only one lay. Renjun too was awake, looking around blearily, confused at the empty space which should've been occupied with their youngest lover. 

As soon as him and Renjun made eye contact, their tired eyes instantly shot awake and they ran to their bathroom, worried for their other third.

As soon as they reached the bathroom the first thing they caught sight off was Jaemin on the floor, his face covered by him arm which was resting on the toilet bowl as his head was stuck in it, letting out horrible retching sounds.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby," Renjun comforted as soon as he caught sight of his sick boyfriend. Kneeling beside him, he rubbed his back tenderly, his face scrunched up in sadness as Jaemin let out muffled sobs in between the retching.

Jeno too was kneeling beside his sick boyfriend with a hand place gently on the youngers soft, fluffy hair, making sure it was all out of his eyes.

Eventually, the retching stopped, leaving only heavy breaths and sobs. With more effort than it should've been, Jaemin brought himself up from the toilet and slumped against Jeno tiredly, his eyes half closed. 

"Come on baby. Let's get you to bed," Jeno whispered softly as he repositioned his arms so that they were wrapped around the youngest in such a way that allowed him to be able to carry him without it bringing any pain to half asleep boy.

Once he and Renjun had managed to move their boyfriend to their bed successfully without waking him up from his feverish dream, Renjun instantly went to the medicine cabinet to get a thermometer.

As soon as he had the little stick in his hands, Renjun placed it into his boyfriends mouth and waited for the beep.

"Jeno," Renjun instantly said worriedly as soon as he read the number, his eyes flying up to look at said boy, "it's at 38°C . Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I don't know," Jeno panicked, he'd never been in this situation before and despite knowing 38°C was a high temperature, he didn't know if it was high enough to need the hospital or not. 

After a few minutes of thinking he decided to make a quick decision, preying it was the right one. "Why don't we wait till the morning and see if it just passes. If not and it gets worse or stays like this then we'll take him to the hospital?"

"Okay," was all Renjun replied, worry written all over his features as he looked down at the sick boy on their bed.

"Hey, don't worry," Jeno comforted the elder by placing a comforting arm around his boyfriends shoulders, placing a small kiss on his worried lips, "he'll be fine." Despite not being sure whether he himself was believing his own words or not, Jeno knew how Renjun could get when one of them even had a little cold and he didn't want him to get too worked up over this and make himself ill in the process.

"I know you well enough to know you're just saying that but I appreciate it," Renjun replied, sounding tired as he leaned into Jeno's embrace.

"Really though," Jeno continued, trying to serve as some sort of reassurance for the both of them, "his fever will probably break in the morning and it'll have just been a 24 hour bug or something like that. It's not like he's going to die or anything."

"How do you know?" Renjun asked with a shaky voice, refusing to meet Jeno's eyes as his gaze focused in on Jaemin's sleeping figure.

"W..what?" was all Jeno could think to ask, too caught off guard to say anything else.

"How do you know this isn't the start of some terrible illness that'll kill him," Renjun continued, his voice shaking even more with worry and Jeno swore he saw a few tears escape despite the dark lighting of the room.

"Come on Renjun. Don't be ridiculous. Of course he's not going to die," Jeno said, looking at the concerned boy in his arms. He knew Jaemin didn't look too good right now but he was sure his boyfriend wasn't dying or going through anything serious.

"I know, it's just you hear about all of these terrible things that could cause fevers on the news and you can't help but worry," Renjun reasoned, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself that noting was wrong. "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost him," he continued before quickly adding, "or either of you."

"I know baby, I know," Jeno replied, fully understanding what he meant. He couldn't imagine the amount of pain losing either of his boyfriends would cause him. It was just such a horrible thought that he didn't want to ever go there.

"I think we should take him to the hospital in the morning whether he's better or not," Renjun proposed after a couple of minutes of sitting in silence, finally meeting Jeno's eyes with his own worried and glassy ones, "just to be safe."

"Yeah, I think that'd be our safest bet," Jeno replied, all for taking the youngest to the hospital to at least get checked out.

The rest of the night the pair stayed by Jaemin's side, eyes glued on him the whole time. 

Neither bothered to try and get to sleep again (they didn't think could anyway even if they tried)and instead chose to sit by their boyfriend and check his temperature every so often to make sure nothing had changed. So far it was going okay. Jaemin was sleeping as soundly as to be expected considering he was in the middle of a burning fever. His temperature hadn't risen which his boyfriends were relied with, but it hadn't exactly went down either which cancelled out some of their relief pretty quickly.

Eventually, Jeamin finally woke up at around 10:45 and a repeat of earlier quickly took place, leaving Jaemin shaking on the bathroom floor with a boyfriend at either side of him.

"Here baby," Jeno whispered, stroking Jaemin's feverishly hot forehead, "let's go get you some medicine then we can see how you feel. Sound good?"

All he received was a small, barely noticeable nod along with a groan (whether that groan was in pain or reply, no one knew). At least he was responding now Jeno thought to himself.

"Open wide," Renjun instructed Jaemin as soon as they'd managed to get him into bed, a bowl now present in case Jaemin felt sick again. 

Opening his mouth weakly, Renjun managed to slip the pill into Jaemin's mouth before handing the younger a bottle of water. Once Renjun was sure the pill had been swallowed and Jaemin wasn't about to choke, he finally reached over to the bedside stand and picked up the thermometer.

"Okay, open up once more," Renjun instructed again as he slipped the thermometer into his mouth. Once a beep was heard, Renjun carefully pulled the thermometer out and looked at the number presented.

"Jeno..." Renjun trailed off worriedly, his eyes fixed to the numbers as if willing them to change.

"What's wrong baby?" Jeno instantly asked, getting up from the corner of the bed where he sat and moving so that he was now leaning over the thermometer as well.

As soon as Jeno read the number he instantly knew they had to take their boyfriend to the hospital. 39°C was too high for his liking.

"Come on honey. We have to go to the hospital," Jeno said as calmly as he could so not to scare the younger despite his own hands shaking slightly.

"Mhhh, no, tired," Jaemin mumbled out as his eyes slid shut and he tried to lie down again. But before he could Jeno had already lifted him carefully into his arms and started to carry him bridle style towards the door, Renjun quickly opening it for them and making sure Jaemin didn't hit his head in the process.

* * *

As soon as they reached the hospital Jeno and Renjun quickly maneuvered Jaemin carefully out of the car and into the hospital. Said boy was currently conscious but delirious, not quite knowing what was happening and looking as if he was about to be sick any second now.

"Excuse me," Renjun quickly called over to a nurse who was just passing them, "you need to help my friend. Please. He's got a really high fever, keeps being sick and isn't currently responding to much."

Thankfully, she was able to help them. Soon enough, a team was surrounding them and Jaemin was reluctantly taken out of Jeno's arms and placed onto a bed which was quickly wheeled away.

"Are either of you related to him?" a woman who appeared to be the doctor asked as she approached them.

"No," Jeno said before hesitating and saying, "we're his friends."

Although they all loved each other dearly and knew their relationship was just as valid as any relationship with only two in it, they knew that many people were still judging about that kind of thing so didn't tend to tell strangers straight off the bat about themselves.

"Were you with the patient at the time these symptoms were displayed?" she continued to ask as she led them to the side of the corroder as to not block it.

"Yes."

"Can you please tell me exactly what happened and if their were any suspicious behaviour before?" 

"He woke up in the middle of the night with a fever around 38°C and was throwing up quite a lot," Renjun started, now taking over from Jeno, "he went to sleep once again and then woke up about an hour ago and started to throw up again. I gave him some ibeprophan but when I then checked his temperature again it was at 39°C. That's when we decided to bring him here."

"But before all of that he'd been complaining of a slightly sore stomach," Jeno added, just now remembering the youngers moaning about a sore stomach, "I just thought he'd ate something weird."

"Thank you," the doctor replied, sounding grateful, "if you could please find a seat in the waiting room and we'll make sure to come and fetch you once we find out anything."

* * *

Waiting was torture to say the least.

It'd only been 30 minutes, but with the amount of worry they were going through it felt like 30 hours. They'd already called Jaemin's parents to inform them of what'd happened, promising to keep them updated if any news came back.

Finally, the doctor they'd previously spoken to came into the waiting room and gestured to them, indicating them to follow her.

"We did a couple of tests to find out what was wrong and have managed to keep his fever under control, " she explained as they walked down the long, winding hallways, "we found out that he's currently got salmonella. Has he eaten anything you think may have caused this? Or been around any raw meats or eggs?" she asked after finally reaching a door and turning to them expectedly.

It took a couple moments of silence before something suddenly clicked in Renjun's brain.

"Yeah, we had a take away a few nights ago from this new place down the road," he started before realising something, "but we had it too and we're not sick."

"Did he order something different from each of you?" the doctor asked, clearly trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Yeah," it was Jeno who replied this time, "he didn't want what we were having so he got something else."

"Didn't you say he'd started to complaining about a sore stomach?" she asked, receiving a nod from both boys in front of her before continuing, "was that before or after he'd eaten the food?"

"I think it was the day after," Jeno replied, causing the doctor to nod in satisfaction, having figured out what'd caused Jaemin to fall ill.

"Well, we'll run few more tests just to make sure but I think it must've been that food," she concluded before placing her hand onto the handle of the door they were hovering outside of.

"We put him in here so we can monitor his condition more closely," she explained as she opened the door to reveal a body who they instantly recognised as Jaemin in the middle of the hospital bed.

"I'll leave you to it then," she finally said once she'd finished checking the machines which were connected to Jaemin, "just press that button there if you need anything and come get us if he wakes up."

"We will. Thank you." Jeno replied just before the door closed behind her, laving the three boys in the room alone. 

* * *

It'd been 4 hours since the two worried boys had entered their boyfriends hospital room when Jeamin finally woke up.

Instantly, his lovers were beside him. Jeno playing with his hair and Renjun running a comforting thumb over one of Jaemin's hands which he had held in his own.

"Hey love. You doing okay?" Renjun asked softly as soon as his and Jaemin's eyes met.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better," came the reply. His words were slightly scratchy due to having thrown up quite a lot and not having drunk much. "Where are we?"

"You're in hospital," Jeno explained, causing Jaemin's eyes to travel to his other boyfriend.

"Why?" Jaemin asked, clearly confused.

"You were really sick. Do you not remember?" Jeno asked, looking up at Renjun worriedly.

"Oh yeah," Jaemin finally said after straining for his brain to remember, his fever causing his memory to be foggy, "sorry, I must've forgotten."

"No need to apologise," Renjun quickly comforted before leaning down and gently kissing the youngers lips. As soon as he pulled away Jeno did the same, both of them happy their lover was okay.

"So how are you feeling?" Jeno asked as soon as he pulled away.

"Better than what I can remember from last night. My stomachs still pretty sore though and I still feel kinda sick," Jaemin replied, his face scrunching up slightly at the mention of his sore stomach. 

Before there could be any reply, Jaemin's gaze suddenly clouded over with fear before stuttering out, "S..so what w..wrong with me exactly?"

"You've got salmonella," Jeno said calmly, making sure Jaemin knew he was going to be okay, "it must've been from that new takeaway place."

"Oh," Jaemin replied in relief, thankful that it was something treatable.

"I'm just going to go tell the doctor you're awake," Renjun finally said, just having remembered the doctors wishes.

* * *

It'd been a few more days until the doctor finally gave Jaemin the all clear and allowed him to go home, deeming him to be 'over the worst of it'.

To say his two lovers were relieved to finally have him home again in their arms was an understatement. They hadn't been allowed to stay at the hospital overnight and were only able to visit during visiting hours which to them were way too short.

Jaemin was still feeling a bit sick and his sore stomach kept coming and going but he'd thankfully stopped throwing up and was clearly looking a lot better as well.

As soon as Jaemin finally got home he was engulfed in his boyfriends arms who held onto him as if they planned on never letting him go (which honestly didn't sound like such a bad idea to them).

"Guys, I'm not dying. You don't need to act as if we've only got a few more hours left," Jaemin laughed as he lay in bed with his two lovers on each side of him.

"Hey, I think we deserve to be clingy," Jeno replied, his words muffled slightly from his mouth being covered by Jaemin's hair.

"Yeah, you really scared us when you suddenly started throwing up everywhere and THEN had to stay in the hospital," Renjun added as he wrapped his arms around Jaemin's midsection tighter - still cautious of hurting the younger as he knew he still wasn't feeling himself quite yet.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Jaemin replied, receiving a few protests that he 'had noting to be sorry for' and 'it wasn't your fault you got sick' before adding, "at least we now know never to order from that place again."

"Damn, check out Mr Optimism," Jeno snorted, tenderly kissing the youngers head before moving down his face and onto his lips.

Renjun watched from the side smiling. Although it'd only been a few days, he'd missed spending time with his boyfriends like this. He enjoyed being able to cuddle and kiss each other, being domestic with each other like other couples without having to worry about other peoples thoughts and opinions - especially his parents.

"I love you both so much," he sighed once Jaemin and Jeno had pulled away from their gentle kissing.

"We love you too love," Jaemin said while craning his neck up to meet the elders lips. Once he was done he pulled back so that Jeno could do the same, said boy also expressing his love to the eldest of their trio.

As Jaemin lay between his two boyfriends he instantly knew that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He wanted to be with his lovers as they all grew old together. He wanted to go through thick and thin with them yet still come out of the other side, their love for each other never changing. But most of all he just wanted to be with them and never have to let go.

Just before he slipped into a comfortable sleep, pictures and memories of his lovers occupied his mind. And Jaemin knew that as long as he was with his boyfriends, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! If you have a Norenmin request then please comment below and I'll do my best to get round to it as quickly as I can :)  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
